


Won't go there

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Doctor and Amy Pond kissing is all kinds of wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's brain whirs away a mile a minute all the time. What is he thinking when Amelia Pond kisses him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't go there

There is a singular moment where the Doctor nearly lets this happen. This body is new, has never been touched like this, and it feels--good. 

He trusts Amy not to make this a Thing--it could be safe, no one would have to end up hurt. She's a kiss-o-gram, Rory couldn't possibly mind a teeny tiny dalliance. 

But then his brain catches up, spoiling all his fun. This is little Amelia Pond--fairy tale Amelia Pond and he is not her knight in shining armor (not that Amelia Pond needs one). He can't, really doesn't want, to do this.


End file.
